Chewy Suarez
"I'm a Geniusssss!" Chewy Suarez is a player of Urucry and Bancelona. He formerly played at Eye-axe and Liverinthepastpool. Character He has the habit of biting other players. He has bit 3 people in real life: Ottoman Backalley, Bernieslaven Ivanitch and Giorgio Chiellini. He usually is harsh with others and will use violence even if it's not necessary. However, he is a nice friend with his teammates. He also praises his teammates when they play nice. He is good at playing guitar and also can play it with his teeth, what he calls "Teeth Solo". However, that ability is not exceptional to him, as Messi was able to make a teeth solo just like Suarez. Name origin His name Chewy comes to the fact that he bites a lot. That's also why he has such big teeth. Friends MSN The MSN trio was Suarez main group since he joined Barca in 2014. It was composed by the three most skilled forwards of the club: Lionel Messigician, Notaxmar and Suarez himself. They were very close and always appeared together in the vidos. Despite being against Suarez's and Messi's will, the group was undone in 2017 after Notaxmar left to PSG. Liverpool MSN Klopp Coutinho.png MSC MSC is Barca's current group of strikers. It's like the MSN trio, but the Brazilian this time is Coutinyho. They are shown together doing fun things, such as watching Ronal Madrid failing and mocking them. Coutinho Messi Suarez Dembele.png Dembele Suarez accepted Dembele as a substitute to Notaxmar more than Messi did. But he still had trouble to get used to Dembele's diffcitulty to mesh in the group. Fiends Suarez is one of 442oons characters with the most fiends due to the bad actions that he made. These include: * Patrice Whatevra: he suffered racist comments from Suarez. * Ottoman Backalley, Bernieslav Ivanovic and Giorgio Chiellini: they were bitten by Suarez. * Divhead Moyes: Suarez dives in front of him in a match against Everon (the club that Moyes managed at the time). * Dwight Gayle: he was in Crystal Pulis's squad that tied with LOLerpool 3-3, making LOLerpool to have not enough points to the title. * Raphael and Sir Alex Ferguson: Suarez pulled Raphael's hair when Sir Alex Ferguson was still a manager of Moneychester United. Career 2013/14 season He debuted in the first video of 442oons. That video was a parody of Silence of the Lambs. It featured a conversation between Suarez (who was in jail for biting players) and Arsey Whinger (who was trying to buy Suarez to Arsene FC). His next appearence was in a video featuring his Seven Sins. His sins were: # Bite 1 - Eye-axe v PeeSV # Handball 1 - U-r-a-guy v Ghanarrhea # Racial Slurs - LOLerpool v Man Ure # Hand-shirk - Man Ure v LOLerpool # Handball 2 - Lisa Stansfield Town v LOLerpool # Bite 2 - LOLerpool v Chelski # Transfer - LOLerpool v Suarez v Arsene'll Not Spend FC He appeared on a parody of Jaws called Teeth. In that parody, he was a shark and killed Phace Jones while the latter was swimming. Ivanitch, Whinger and Whatevra went in a boat sail to search for the Suarez Shark, but the three were killed by Suarez himself. Gallery Renders and designs Suarez shark front.png|He as a shark (front). Suarez shark side.png|He as a shark (side). Scenes Messi Suarez Neymar Boateng Alonso.png|After being hit by Xabi Irunslow. Referee dog Neymar Messi Suarez.png|Watching the blind referee. Trivia * He was the main character in 442oons' first video. * Italians are one of the "food" Suarez like. Despite making no bites nowadays, Suarez still threaten to bite anyone or anything makes him feels uncomfortable, as shown as Tibo Caughtout's "willy" in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RymoB18PpPs Quotes * "Well Shag a donkey." * "Well That was dreadfull" * "JESUS CHRIST!!!" * ”I’M A GENIUS!” Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Forwards Category:Barcelona Category:Barcelona players Category:Liverpool Category:Uruguay players Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:La Liga players Category:MSN Category:2014 FIFA World Cup